Catchy Catcher
by kacangpolongman
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada sofbol membawa Baekhyun ke lebih banyak perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, seperti jatuh cinta pada kaptennya yang playboy, misalnya. [Yaoi;ChanBaek/For CIC Writing Challenge]


**This story contain: BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL;** **if you don't like, u can click back or close**

 **Title:** Catchy Catcher  
 **Characters:** Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, etc.  
 **Summary:** Jatuh cinta pada sofbol membawa baekhyun kelebih banyak perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, seperti jatuh cinta pada kaptennya yang _playboy_ , misalnya.

 **Prompt A4. Helm**

 **© Kacangpolongman**

* * *

.

Tim ofensif yang bergerak kini menumpukan harapan sepenuhnya pada pria yang sekarang memegang _bat_ dengan ancang-ancang yang terlihat kokoh berisi. Itu adalah mata bulat, hitam, bening, dan sangat dalam laksana teluk Mariana yang memaku atensinya pada bola yang berada dalam genggaman _pitcher_. Seperti menekuri pola kecepatan macam apa yang boleh jadi dilayangkan olehnya. Tarikan tangan kanan ke belakang bersama dengan pemusatan kekuatan, saat itu juga matanya memicing.

Suara bola yang dipukul tongkat besi sesaat memenuhi stadion yang sedang dalam keadaan panas-dingin. Dua marka yang sebelumnya terisi kini ditinggalkan secepat kilat oleh para pelari. Seorang _out-fielder_ tampak kepayahan mencari pijakan tepat untuk melempar bola ketika satu per satu marka diinjak oleh si pemukul.

Baekhyun menahan napas, takjub.

" _Home run_!"

Dan detik permainan habis pada waktunya.

Keputusan wasit adalah mutlak. Para defensif menurunkan bahu kecewa, mereka baru saja kalah. Para pemain dan pelatih meninggalkan lapangan, menyisakan sorak sorai dari bangku penonton.

Tribun penonton di area pintu timur diisi oleh sekelompok murid sekolah berseragam olahraga. Satu di antara mereka, penempat baris paling depan dekat _coach's box_ adalah yang paling nyentrik secara penampilan. Binar mata kelinci yang ia miliki tertutup tirai poni rata sebatas kantung mata, itu terpoles rapi dalam warna cokelat eboni yang tampak lembut untuk disentuh.

Baekhyun meremas ujung kaus olahraganya, menahan pekikan. Pipinya merona dan binar dalam matanya tak kunjung lenyap. Baekhyun pikir ia telah jatuh cinta.

"Kau naksir si pemukul tadi ya?" suara Hyungseok menyeruak. Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah menatap jauh ke titik terdalam retina temannya yang berambut biru langit dari balik poni ratanya.

"Aku jatuh cinta." pekiknya pelan, "pada _softball_!"

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di sisi lapangan, menunggu sang ketua selesai bersabda. Dia merasa resah untuk setiap alasan yang sialnya tak berdasar. Untaian dari rambut cokelatnya jatuh di depan wajah ketika dia menatap ke bawah, ke sepatu yang berada di atas bayangannya sendiri. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersama klub sofbol sekolah, _Sons of Pitches_ , yang sebenarnya menyalin nama dari tim sofbol dari Ottawa. Agak memalukan. Meskipun begitu Baekhyun pikir itu tidak terlalu penting untuk menjadi bahan pikirannya.

Sudah setahun sejak tragedi Baekhyun-jatuh-cinta-pada-sofbol. Sekarang dia pelajar sekolah menengah atas dengan lencana emas yang menunjukan simbol sekolah. Sekolah yang paling diinginkan di Korea, sekolah yang paling megah dan berperingkat tinggi yang pernah ada di negara ginseng yang terkenal ini. Sangatlah tidak mudah untuk masuk dan menjadi salah satu muridnya.

Dan karena ini, kita tahu sebanyak apa _book-freaks_ di sekolah ini.

Atau mungkin tidak?

Beberapa kali Baekhyun berpikir alasan mengapa orang ini—yang masih betah berkoar di depan para pendatang baru—sangat paternalis. Dia berceita pada mereka tentang seberapa penting perlengkapan untuk keselamatan masing-masing. Pakaian pelindung untuk _catcher_ agar menjaga mereka tetap aman dari serangan bola hasil lemparan _pitcher_ , misalnya. Baekhyun keseluruhan dalam keadaan tak sabar untuk mendengarkan semua ceramah si ketua, dia melirik marka-marka yang diatur di lapangan heksagon setiap helaan napas yang dibuat ketua mereka terdengar.

Suara dari kendaraan melawan suara lembut Junmyeon, itu membuat orang-orang yang sebelumnya berdiri mendengarkan kini mengalihkan pandang pada lelaki berjaket jeans yang memarkirkan _ten-nine-eight_ miliknya di luar pagar kawat. Dia setinggi tiang dan sepanas model majalah _Playboy_. Pria berkulit putih itu membawa tas pemukul dan ransel hitam garis merah bertuliskan ' _I'm not too good at algebra, but doesn't u+i = 3D 69?_ '

Oh, _piece of fuck_.

Itu sangat nakal.

Pria ini pastinya seorang _book-freak_. Buku porno, lebih-lebih.

"Hai semua, maafkan keterlambatanku," ujarnya setelah melepas helm seraya berjalan ke barisan. Baekhyun mengedip dua kali dibalik poninya. Orang dengan wajah ' _Playmate_ ' ini tampak sangat familiar. Mata bulat, hitam, bening, dan sangat dalam laksana teluk Mariana. Hei, kalimat ini terdengar sama familiarnya.

"Oke, semua. Aku minta perhatian," Junmyeon mendengus sebelum melanjutkan. "Pria ini adalah Park Chanyeol, kapten kita. Dia yang membuat _Sons of Pitch_ menang turnamen setahun lalu melalui pukulan sintingnya."

 _OH. Itu dia!_ , Baekhyun ingat sekarang, Chanyeol adalah pelari terakhir hari itu. Baekhyun pikir ia harus banyak belajar bagaimana untuk berlari cepat sepertinya. Merupakan impian lama bagi anak itu untuk menjadi pelari dari tim ini. Hati nuraninya seperti punya konser sendiri untuk saat ini. Berisik isinya oleh teriakan penuh pengharapan.

Chanyeol sedang melihat-lihat para anggota baru ketika perhatiannya tersorot hanya pada sosok mungil yang ada di kiri barisan.

Itu adalah rambut _chocolate brown_ dengan pangkal cokelat gelap yang dibentuk dengan potongan mangkuk. Moe Howard mungkin orang yang menginspirasi Baekhyun dengan gaya rambut ini. Kendatipun begitu, jika si aktor berponi diatas alis dan semuanya berpotongan pendek, Baekhyun berbeda. Rambut belakangnya menutupi setengah leher, dengan poni yang terpotong lurus di bawah matanya yang sipit lucu. Bentuknya seperti helm kalau dilihat-lihat. Itu seperti.. mereka melindungi kepala Baekhyun. Segalanya sangat menyenangkan untuk digambarkan ketika Chanyeol, si pria arbitrer, menatapnya dengan pandangan sangat terhibur.

Bola dengan grip merah melambung tinggi dari arah lapangan setelah bunyi pukulan nyaring terdengar sampai ke sisi. Semua tampak akan menghindar ketika menyadari bola mengarah pada Baekhyun yang masih tampak asik dengan konser tunggal dalam khayalannya. Chanyeol baru saja akan mendorong anak itu sebelum Baekhyun tersadar oleh perubahan suara angin di sekitarannya, dengan gerakan refleks bocah itu menggeser posisi kepalanya, membuat rambutnya sedikit terangkat. Angin yang mengembus cukup kencang saat itu menyadarkan Chanyeol itu tadi bola yang cukup cepat. Tidak aneh rambut si _brunette_ melambai-lambai diatas angin.

Semua mengerjap dalam satu waktu bersamaan ketika anak itu dengan santai memungut bola dan mengembalikannya ke lapangan dan berdiri dengan rapi di posisi semula seakan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Sebuah ucapan terima kasih terdengar oleh penjaga _home base_ , Seokjin, dan hanya anggukan kecil dan senyum persegi lah yang anak itu balaskan.

Sebuah tepukan singkat pada bahunya membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Itu adalah mata yang sama yang menatap dalam bola dalam genggaman _pitcher_ setahun yang lalu. Saat itu ada sedikit jeda waktu sampai Chanyeol berucap, "hei, kepala helm."

Kalimat pendek itu memberi tahu kita sesuatu seperti— Chanyeol sangat tidak sopan, dan ya, manasuka.

Baekhyun baru saja akan melabuhkan protesan ketika Chanyeol mencubit dua belah bibir tipisnya untuk membuat itu terlihat seperti paruh bebek dan memberi pernyataan mantap yang meruntuhkan impian Baekhyun seketika.

"Kau _catcher_ nya ya!"

Seringainya menyebalkan sekali sampai rasanya Baekhyun mau pingsan saja.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk impian lamanya yang menakjubkan.

Semudah dan secepat itu. Lalu itu semua mengalir begitu saja.

Pada akhirnya kebenaran terkuak juga, ketampilan itu bukan tanpa maksud. Tindak-tanduk seorang Chanyeol menunjukkan jelas seberapa _iseng_ ia pada kehidupan sehari-harinya. Dalam waktu empat kali latihan rutin saja Baekhyun sudah bisa menyimpulkan, kaptennya ini tukang modus.

Ada yang cantik sedikit, didekati.

Yang montok sedikit, diganggui.

Terus Baekhyun yang tingginya beda tipis dengan kulkas satu pintu bisa apa?

Susah juga karena saingan Baekhyun bukan main banyaknya. Yah, meskipun impian menjadi pelarinya sudah dikacaukan Chanyeol dan mengakibatkan aksi ngambek tidak mau latihan akhirnya anak itu takluk juga pada pesona yang lebih tua.

Postur tubuh karung berasnya tak jarang dijadikan lelucon oleh pria itu, terlebih lagi potongan rambutnya yang terbilang _beda_. Panggilan baru tersemat apik di daftar kas mingguannya, lagi-lagi bukan ulah orang yang berbeda.

Jelas itu Park Chanyeol.

Dengan panggilan kesayangannya untuk Baekhyun, "Kepala helm!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh semangat, binar matanya mengilap sekali di balik poni. Semisal pun begitu, siapa yang akan menyadari ekspresi macam apa yang anak itu pertontonkan? Toh wajahnya yang lima puluh persen poni itu seakan menghalau semua orang berinteraksi dengannya lebih lama.

Maksudnya, siapa pula yang tahan berbicara dengan manusia yang setengah dari wajahnya adalah rambut?

Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada.

"Iya, Kak?" suaranya ceria sekali seperti bocah yang baru mendapat gulali. Hari ini anak itu semangat luar biasa karena tadi pagi baru mendapat boncengan dari kakak kelas kesukaannya. Iya, mereka bertemu dalam perjalanan dan Chanyeol menawarinya tumpangan.

"Tolong ambilkan _bat_ ku di tas, aku mau coba memukul."

"Baik!"

Baekhyun terkenal polos bin lugu di pergaulannya, semua orang menganggapnya menjadi adik kesayangan karena lakon anak itu yang manis sekali pada setiap orang. Senyumnya yang tepat ada di bawah poni cokelatnya selalu lucu bersamaan dengan rona merah tipis yang mengintip di sela-sela helai rambut. Dia seorang enerjik di dalam tubuhnya yang mungil berisi.

Banyak yang meminta anak itu berganti potongan rambutnya sehingga mereka bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah si mungil, tapi dia akan menggeleng seraya tertawa renyah. Kalimat berikutnya yang terdengar tidak akan berubah, itu hanya akan menjadi, "Kak Chanyeol bilang rambutku lucu 'kok," dan akan terus begitu.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak punya alasan khusus mengapa ia begitu menyenangi Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Merupakan kepuasan tersendiri melihat adik kelasnya yang satu itu bergerak kesana-kemari dengan sandungan dimana-mana. Lucu juga kalau dilihat lebih seksama. Dia akan dengan tidak sengaja menabrak tiang ketika kedua tangannya memainkan bola atau terpeleset ketika berlari melewati marka.

"Ini, Kak," Baekhyun menyerahkantongkat pukul pada yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol menerima lalu tersenyum berterima kasih seraya mengacak surai halus Baekhyun. Yang lebih muda hanya bisa memerah saat punggung tegap itu mejauh ke tengah lapangan. Memainkan para anggota dengan pukulan bolanya yang jauh-kuat.

Waktu menggelimpang dan dihabiskan Baekhyun dengan cara lempar-tangkap bola bersama partner sesama penangkap, Seungha, kakak kelasnya. Cara mereka berlatih cukup efektif dengan pembagian rata di setiap kelompok belajar. Ada tiga sub regu dalam satu tim utuh. Tim satu; tim pemukul yang dibawahi Chanyeol, tim dua; tim penangkap yang beranggotakan Baekhyun sebagai salah satunya, dan tim tiga; tim masih-butuh-banyak-latihan yang memiliki anggota paling sedikit. Tim tiga adalah tim yang anggotanya tidak punya dasar apa-apa dalam sofbol. Mereka akan jadi kesayangan Chanyeol karena mereka lah yang paling enak untuk _diajari_.

Baekhyun menapakkan kaki ke belakang _home base_ ketika Chanyeol dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan memulai _game_.

"7 _in-ing_ , tidak boleh ada yang mengeluh ya, adik-adikku yang manis!"

Suara bergumam, berbisik, dan percakapan beberapa anak tingkat satu memenuhi pendengaran Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat. Sang kapten membagi mereka menjadi dua regu sama imbang. Sayang bukan keberuntungannya karena hari ini Baekhyun ada di tim yang berbeda dengan si jangkung. Dan bagian terburuknya adalah Luhan yang satu tim dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membrengut sambil memakai helm _catcher_ nya. Bukan rahasia umum bahwa Luhan sangat mengidolakan—atau menyukai, terserah—kapten _Sons of Pitch_ itu. Dan sial bukan kepalang karena Chanyeol memang selalu menganak emaskan si bocah rusa. _Ya ya, sempurna sekali_ , pikir Baekhyun keki.

Permainan tidak semenyenangkan yang Baekhyun harapkan, beberapa kejadian yang membuatnya sakit mata kerap kali membuat anak itu kejatuhan bola di anggota tubuhnya. Tidak perlu menjabarkan apa karena jawabannya sudah pasti momen si kapten dengan anak kesayangannya dari tim tiga. Beberapa kali merutuki kesalahannya membuat Baekhyun kesal sendiri pada akhirnya, ia membuka helmnya dan menaruh itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berjaga. Kepalanya panas juga lama-lama.

"Hey, kepala helm, kenapa dilepas?" seorang senior bernama Minho bertanya dari _base_ satu.

"Capek juga ya, kak, pakai helm _double_ ," jawab bocah itu sekenanya. Beberapa tergelak sedangkan yang lain tampak tak mendengar. Termasuk Chanyeol yang masih asik membahas sesuatu dengan Luhan. Bibir tipis itu mengerucut bersama pergantian pemain setlah kata _strike out_ kembali diteriakkan wasit.

Kali ini adalah bagian Minseok memukul, salah satu antek-anteknya Luhan yang juga berada di tim tiga. Dia memasang pose semenarik mungkin yang langsung mendapat siulan disana-sini dari para kakak kelas, lagi-lagi, Chanyeol tidak termasuk. Masih sibuk dengan dunianya dan Luhan. Baekhyun menjenggut rambutnya sendiri saking kesalnya.

"Kepala helm, awas!"

Kedip.

"Ung?"

 _ **Dug!**_

Keadaan seketika hening ketika bola mendarat apik di dahi 'adiknya' _Sons of Pitch_. Mereka baru saja ingin menanyakan keadaan anak itu sesaat sebelum bocah yang dituju menjerit pilu. Dia merengek tentang betapa sakitnya lemparan tadi karena jelas, tadi itu lemparan kak Donghee. Minho dan yang lain meminta Chanyeol menghentikan latihan sebentar untuk mengecek kening Baekhyun yang mungkin saja lecet, tapi jawaban Chanyeol adalah pukulan telak bagi si mungil.

"Sudah aku bilang hari ini harus selesai 7 _in-ing_ , tidak ada yang mengeluh sampai permainan selesai! Byun Baekhyun, jangan jadi lelaki cengeng!" Chanyeol melirik sedikit ke _home base_. "Makanya perlengkapannya dipakai ya, adik-adik."

Sindiran pertamanya.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu juga melihat Luhan terkekeh di sebelah Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun cara ia memandang, ia tahu pria China itu sedang tertawa menang. Niatnya ia ingin ngambek saja saat pria itu kembali melengos dan menyuruh Donghee untuk melempar lagi, tapi tidak rela juga membiarkan Luhan berduaan dengan Chanyeol.

Tidak berduaan juga sih, tapi tetap saja 'kan..

" _Helmet-head_ , biar aku gantikan. Kau obati saja dahimu." Itu Sehun yang datang dengan sarung tangan biru, menawarkan bantuan. Baekhyun berdeham ragu karena tatapan Sehun membuatnya gugup, akhirnya ia menyetujui itu dan berlalu ke ruang ganti dekat _base_ tiga. Mengabaikan seruan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya kembali.

Pintu ruang ganti yang tebal dan berat sedikit menyusahkan Baekhyun untuk membukanya. Cara Jalan yang sempoyongan yang ia lakukan untuk menuju ranselnya yang ada diatas bangku panjang dekat loker. Disana ada Kak Kyungsoo, anggota klub palang merah yang menangani kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang terjadi saat latihan klub sofbol Baekhyun. Begitulah, klub palang merah punya satu misi penyelamatan yang perwujudannya adalah dengan mengirim satu atau lebih anggotanya ke kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang sedang berjalan.

"Oh," Kyungsoo menyimpan novel Eragon-nya sesaat. "Terjadi sesuatu, Baek?"

Yang disebutkan mengelus lehernya dan mengangguk. Dia mengatakan pada pria yang bermata burung hantu bahwa jidatnya baru saja terbentur bola Kak Donghee. Setelah meng-oh-kan, Kyungsoo menyilakannya duduk sementara dia mencari sesuatu di dalam kotak pertolongan pertama.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik melainkan berjengit ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat poni panjangnya dan mengikat itu semua di atas kepala. Dia gelagapan di waktu ketika Kyungsoo menilik jauh ke dalam matanya, oh yang benar saja, ini adalah yang pertama setelah waktu yang sangat lama untuk bertatapan secara langsung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa segini imut, uh?"

Berkedip.

Berkedip yang kedua.

Baekhyun merona, "m-maaf?"

Halnya seperti ditampar, Kyungsoo membuang wajah lalu menggeleng singkat. Dia mengambil langkah mundur tanpa menengok lagi. Ingin ke apotek karena plester luka di kotak habis, katanya. Pintu tertutup, Baekhyun mendesah.

Ia menatap lamat-lamat wajahnya di layar ponsel. Rambutnya sekarang terlihat seperti pohon kelapa. Dan keningnya adalah koral. Itu sangat merah, _and for pity's sake_! Rasanya seperti diserut!

Mengingat kembali rasa sakitnya, Baekhyun merintih hampir menangis. Mungkin karena bola menggesek kasar rambutnya, luka ini terbentuk cepat. Ia mengorek tas mencari air untuk membasuh lukanya, namun menyadari bahwa ia datang terlambat tadi pagi pastinya ia melupakan botol airnya di rumah.

Meski jauh dari pendengarannya, kebisingan di lapangan masih terdengar. Ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar cie-cie menggoda dari anak-anak yang disusul nama Chanyeol setelahnya. Itu pasti tanggapan mereka akan aksi Luhan lagi. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin keruh. Dia jadi merasa dilupakan. Apalagi dia bukan siapa-siapanya Chanyeol, sebatas bahan lucu-lucuannya saja. Menyebalkan.

Ini semua salah Kak Chanyeol, ujarnya dalam hati. Memang dasar pembawaan _playboy_ itu meracuni daratan, Baekhyun terkena imbas seperi halnya wabah mematikan. Ia kesal. Ia tidak punya wewenang apapun tapi ingin sekali mengekang Chanyeol dan memonopoli pria itu sepanjang hari. Adalah sebuah pemikiran irasional jika suatu saat nanti si pria tiang menyadari perasaannya tanpa dikodei dengan keras terlebih dahulu.

Satu lagi helaan napas pembawa pergi kebahagiannya.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering, sebuah panggilan masuk tanpa nama pemanggil. Nomor asing. Baekhyun menyatukan alis. Suara yang menyambutnya adalah suara khas wanita di bagian pelayanan tamu. Baekhyun yakin ia tidak salah dengar ketika sesuatu seperti ' _escargot_ ' dan 'roti kismis' masuk pada kalimat orang itu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih termangu ketika wanita itu menanyakan nomor kamar tempatnya tinggal untuk mengirim paket makanan yang dibicarakannya.

"Aduh, sepertinya anda salah sambung," Baekhyun tertawa canggung. "Oh, menang undian? Tapi aku tidak pernah mengikuti yang semacam itu."

Lalu telepon diputus secara sepihak. Baekhyun mendengus geli menertawai percobaan penipuan murahan macam tadi. Apa-apaan dengan lotre, sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Baekhyun kehilangan kesetimbangannya ketika sebuah tarikan secara tiba-tiba menyergap kepalanya. Posisinya yang membelakangi pintu membuat ia tidak menyadari apa yang mungkin baru saja terjadi, seperti kedatangan Chanyeol misalnya. Wajah pria itu tepat ada diatasnya wajahnya, terbilang cukup dekat karena hanya jarak satu jengkal yang ada di antara keduanya. Satu kedipan yang ia lakukan cukup untuk menyadarkannya bahwa poni kuncirnya berada dalam genggaman kakak kelasnya yang satu itu. Tadi itu bukan sentakan yang kuat, omong-omong.

Ekspresi Chanyeol yang dingin tak ayal membuat Baekhyun mengerut. Si pria tinggi menjulang mengangkat satu tangannya tatkala adik kelasnya menatapnya ngeri. Baekhyun memekik ketika dahinya terasa seolah-olah dijatuhi bongkahan es di kutub sana. Dari celah suatu benda yang menimpanya, Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat poni Chanyeol yang ditata ke atas, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika menyadari pria ini menempelkan dahinya tepat diatas miliknya. Meski tertahan benda dingin yang entah apa itu. Pipinya memerah serta keinginan ingin menjerit turut mendera.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada punggung dan lehernya jika berada dalam posisi itu lama-lama, yang jelas ia mulai merasakan telapak tangannya mendingin.

"K-kak.."

"Kau terluka karena kesalahanmu," suara Chanyeol lebih berat dari biasanya, seperti memikul beban tak kasat mata. "Tapi kenapa aku merasa berdosa?"

Anak itu terdiam tak dapat menjawab, wajahnya semakin merona mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengawasinya dengan waspada, Baekhyun mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Menyadari gelagat Baekhyun, Chanyeol berpindah, melepas genggamannya pada poni palem Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan benda yang ditinggalkannya di kening anak itu. Baekhyun tak bergerak meski Chanyeol telah berpindah duduk di sebelahnya, tidak ingin benda di atas kepalanya jatuh ke lantai dan berakhir penyesalan. Setelah menggapainya anak itu tertawa riang menyadari itu adalah es skrim stroberi kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana kakak tahu?"

"Tebakan beruntung?"

"Apa rasanya seperti memang lotre?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "kau bercanda?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa membalas tatapan Chanyeol, ia menunduk seraya mengulum ujung es skrim stroberi batangannya. Keheningan yang asing mengisi selama selang waktu yang ada. Chanyeol tak berhenti menatap Baekhyun yang enggan melakukan hal yang sama, kedua manik yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat seolah menghipnotisnya. Itu adalah mata anak anjing yang termanis yang pernah ada. Pipi anak itu putih bersih dengan sapuan merah tipis yang agak kentara. _Apa itu memerah alami?_ , Chanyeol menganggumi.

Luka gores tipis-tipis di kening Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau diliputi rasa menyesal lagi, ia dengan tak sadar menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menempelkan dahinya diatas dahi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, ya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya. Ia mengangguk kecil membuat kepala Chanyeol ikut tergerak juga. Yang lebih tinggi tertawa renyah sebelum membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Baekhyun.

"AW!"

"Supaya cepat sembuh," Chanyeol tertawa lucu melihat Baekhyun yang mengelus-elus dahinya. Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan dahinya setelah sebelumnya mengusak surai Baekhyun yang kelewat halus. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal serta merta mengangkut tas _bat_ dan ransel hitam garis merahnya.

* * *

Kalkulasi _mood_ Baekhyun hari ini adalah 4/10.

Aura mendungnya menguar kemana-mana membuat beberapa anggota _Sons of Pitches_ menghindar, segan mendekat. Anak itu menggeret _bat_ di atas tanah untuk diberikannya pada Chanyeol. Langkahnya yang nampak ogah-ogahan tidak cukup untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang asik bercengkrama dengan Luhan. Namun Baekhyun sedang tidak berselera untuk membahas mereka. Tak dihiraukan ketika ia memanggil Chanyeol terasa tidak terlalu menyakitkan untuk saat ini. Satu yang membebani pikirannya saat ini lebih membuatnya tertekan.

Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Aku letakkan disini ya, kak."

Lalu berlalu begitu saja. Toh Chanyeol pun tidak menjawab.

Dia menggiring langkahnya ke tepi lapangan, duduk di tanah untuk memainkan bola dengan pikiran melayang jauh ke kejadian beberapa jam lalu, waktu dimana hasil ujian matriksnya dibagikan. Sebagai seorang dengan marga Byun, ia tidak pernah bisa menolerir kesalahan sekecil apa pun saat ujian. Sebuah kejadian yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan dari hidupnya baru saja terjadi, seperti—skor 96 di kolom nilai. Oh Tuhan, itu adalah malapetaka.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Bagian terburuknya adalah Luhan mendapat nilai seratus. Luhan-baru-saja-menyainginya! Keinginan anak itu untuk merusak tatanan rambutnya nyatanya terealisasikan meski itu di luar kesadarannya sendiri. Luhan selalu membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan ia luar biasa membenci gagasan tersebut.

Rambutnya yang biasanya membulat rapi kini terlihat acak-acakan, mengundang kak Kyungsoo untuk mengambil tempat di samping kirinya. Yang lebih muda masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menepuk bahunya untuk mendapatkan perhatian anak itu.

Baekhyun terperanjat ketika suara kak Kyungsoo menyapa, "kau baik?" padanya. Tidak terlalu ingin menjawab tapi tidak mau dicap beretiket buruk juga membuat anak itu menjawab sekenanya meski dengan nada paling miris yang pernah diperdengarkan seorang pria di seluruh daratan Korea.

"Uh, jadi mungkin kau merasa buruk," kak Kyungsoo mengulum bibir bawahnya menahan tawa. Ingin dikeluarkan tapi tak tega juga. "Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan luka di keningmu? Apa plesternya tidak bekerja?"

Satu gelengan lucu dari kepala Baekhyun yang saat ini terlihat seperti buah rambutan. Si mata anjing itu dengan kekanakan menjawab itu bekerja baik sehingga sekarang luka itu telah menghilang secara misterius. Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak bisa melihat mata Baekhyun secara langsung, tapi ia yakin kedua netra itu pasti sedang membulat ingin terlihat meyakinkan. Tanpa bisa ditahan, pria itu tertawa, tangan kanannya pun dengan sendirinya mengusak poni adik kelas yang ada satu tingkat di bawahnya.

"Aku mengerti, aku tahu kau tak akan berbohong tentang itu." Senyum kak Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati entah kenapa menyenangkan hati Baekhyun. membuat anak itu secara naluriah mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan melendotinya seperti kucing pada tuannya. Sedangkan di pihak lain yang ditempeli hanya berdeham mengusir gugup lalu melanjutkan mengusak surai Baekhyun untuk kembali dirapikan.

Sebuah _glove_ jatuh tepat di samping paha kanan Baekhyun, pemikiran sederhana anak itu bahwa ada sarung tangan jatuh dari langit langsung ditepisnya ketika melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat bersama Luhan yang ada di punggungnya.

Chanyeol menggendong Luhan.

Rasanya ada yang retak di dalam dada Baekhyun.

Yang bermata kelinci diantara keempatnya menyadari kekakuan seseorang yang ada di dalam rangkulannya, timbul sebuah pertanyaan apa yang terjadi dengan si kepala helm. Anak itu menunduk dan aura mendung itu kembali menguar setelah sebelumnya muncul bunga-bunga imajiner di sekitarannya. Chanyeol dengan acuh tak acuh mengambil _glove_.

"Maaf menggangu kalian, tadi Luhannie tidak sengaja melemparkan ini," Chanyeol mengangkat sarung tangan abu-abu dengan tangan kanannya.

Suara _baritone_ pria itu tidak pernah membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis segini parah, karena inilah kali pertama mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama seseorang dengan segitu manis. Memang bukan kabar angin bahwa Chanyeol adalah tukang modus paling fenomenal di abad 21, tapi—apa-apaan dengan 'Luhannie' itu? Terdengar sungguh asing dan menggelikan untuk telinga si mungil yang kini memerah di balik rambut cokelatnya.

Luhan tertawa manja, "habis kak Yeollie menggodaku, sih." Wajah anak itu bersembunyi di ceruk leher Chanyeol, menggesek hidungnya disana.

 _ **WHAT THE HELL?**_

Baekhyun menganga tak habis pikir.

Tangannya mengerat menjadi kepalan dengan buku jari sewarna tulang. Jantungnya berdebar kuat dalam artian negatif. Mesin piston sekali pun tak akan berhasil menahannya untuk tetap diam disana untuk melihat apa aktivitas penuh kasih sayang yang akan dilakukan oleh si kapten dan primadona tim tiga. Wajah yang memerah marah tak ada satupun yang menyadari, tapi Kyungsoo tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak menyadari anak itu menangis dengan kedua bahunya yang naik-turun selama langkah cepatnya menuju ruang ganti.

Kalkulasi _mood_ Baekhyun hari itu adalah -10/10.

* * *

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa melupakan kejadian itu, tidak untuk Kyungsoo, Luhan, atau Chanyeol sekalipun.

Ini sudah terlewat tiga kali pertemuan dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menunjukan lagi pucuk kepalanya. Semua heran dan bertanya-tanya. Luhan, yang ada di satu kelas yang sama dengan anak itu pun sama tidak tahunya. Beberapa hari terakhir Baekhyun tidak ada di lapangan mau pun di sekolah. Seperti hilang ditelan cacing Alaska. Luhan tahu persis apa alasan teman sekelasnya itu enggan datang ke sekolah. Patah hati, simpelnya.

Ada sebersit perasaan bersalah ketika Luhan berpikir ulang tentang kejadian yang telah terjadi. Jika tahu dampak dari animonya pada kak Chanyeol akan berdampak begini, ia tidak akan dengan lancang meminta si kapten menggendongnya dengan alasan bohongan bahwa kakinya sakit setelah terbentur _bat_. Baekhyun dulunya salah satu teman baiknya, tapi ketika mengetahui Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol ia berangsur menghindari anak itu dan beralih menyainginya.

Sayang seribu sayang apa yang telah terjadi tidak bisa diulang kembali.

Sesuatu yang telah retak akan selamanya rapuh walau telah kembali ke wujud awalnya dengan bantuan partikel lain.

Hari itu Luhan menemui Chanyeol dan menjanjikan pada pria itu bahwa dia akan menyerah dalam misinya menaklukan sang kapten _Sons of Pitches_. Setelah hari itu, tidak ada lagi Luhan yang mencari perhatian pada kakak kelas. Yang ada hanyalah lapangan yang kehilangan gairah karena tidak ada lagi penyemangat mereka yang manis nan lugu.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar-kasar wajah tampannya, ia membanting semua peralatan yang ada di genggamannya ke tanah. Menatap nyalang satu-satu anggotanya, tak terkecuali si ketua, Junmyeon. Urat di lehernya adalah bukti tersurat seberapa berang ia. Tidak ada yang berani membalas tatapannya ketika pria itu menggertak tentang sesuatu seperti mereka yang tidak konsisten dalam latihan. Pria itu sendiri tak dapat membongi dirinya bahwa ia cukup uring-uringan setelah kehilangan kabar adik kesayangan tim mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi untuk melakukan ketidak-profesional-an dalam latihan benar-benar kesalahan fatal.

Dia meninju sang ketua tepat di muka sore itu. Membuat anak-anak yang melihat kejadian itu mundur selangkah dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kau harusnya yang bertanggung jawab pada anggotamu, kau ketuanya! Satu anggota tidak datang bukan masalah, tapi menganggap latihan hanya sebagai ajang main-main adalah dosa besar! Kau pikir turnamen kita minggu depan itu lelucon, hah?!"

Junmyeon, meskipun lebih tua dari Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab atau memerotes apapun. Apa yang dikatakan si kapten itu benar adanya. Dia adalah ketua yang tidak becus untuk timnya, ia mengakui dengan suara serak. Lapangan seketika dipenuhi isakan dari anak kelas satu melihat sikap tanggung jawab Junmyeon terhadap mereka. Tak ayal juga anak tingkat satu yang berdiri tak jauh dari lapangan. Ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar makian yang Chanyeol tujukan pada sang ketua dengan wajah frustasinya dan pembelaan Junmyeon terhadap adik-adik kelas mereka.

Saat itu Baekhyun berpikir, ia lah sebenarnya yang antagonis disini.

Beberapa hari kemudian hujan turun di pagi hari, suasana dingin yang ditinggalkan hujan anehnya malah membuat anggota _Sons of Pitches_ bersemangat untuk latihan mereka. Ini adalah tiga hari menuju turnamen. Keributan yang sebelumnya menyurutkan nyali beberapa orang untuk datang latihan kembali kini tak lagi dipikirkan mereka. Saat itu tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, sejam setelah hujan reda, mereka melakukan yang terbaik pada waktu latihan.

Kejadian yang tak diduga-duga membuat beberapa senior yang sedang berjaga di bagian peralatan memekik tak percaya. Di hadapan mereka kini berdiri si kepala helm dengan perubahannya yang paling mustahil terjadi.

"Apa aku masih diterima disini, kak?" tanyanya malu-malu dengan senyum kotaknya yang kali ini terlihat kikuk.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kau datang!"

"Ternyata benar itu hanya sekedar gosip!"

Baekhyun menyatukan alis, "ye?"

"Mereka bilang kau pindah sekolah karena tidak suka menu yang ada di kantin."

Anak itu tertawa kekanakan, lucu sekali. "Tidak, tidak. Itu sangat konyol! Jikapun aku pindah pasti karena toilet sekolah yang terlalu bersih disikat oleh para penjaga sekolah."

Lalu mereka menertawai guyonan tersebut. Pula memberika peluka selamat datang kembali bagi si adik kesayangan. Baekhyun mau tak mau berkaca-kaca saat itu.

Langkahnya ke lapangan menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang sedang melatih keterampilan masing-masing. Postur tubuh Baekhyun tidaklah asing untuk dikenali. Apalagi dengan helm _catcher_ yang saat ini digunakannya, tidak pernah ada yang menyentuh helm tersebut saat anak itu 'ditelan cacing Alaska'.

Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang melakukan lempar-tangkap dengan Minho pun mengalihkan pandangnya pada bocah yang kini bergabung ke tim dua untuk lagi-lagi mendapat pelukan selamat datang. Kapten itu mengulum senyum, bangga entah karena apa.

Lapangan yang basah oleh air tidak menghalangi kegiatan mereka barang sedikit pun. Semuanya dalam keadaan super baik saat waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan mereka memulai _game_.

"7 _in-ing_ , oke?" Chanyeol berseru, yang lainnya bersorak menyetujui.

Baekhyun ada di posisinya di marka pangkalan. Chanyeol sama sekali belum menyapanya, tapi ia tidak begitu peduli. Begini lebih baik, pikirnya. Anak itu sama sekali tidak melepas helmnya, membuat Chanyeol heran juga mengingat si kepala helm paling tidak tahan menggunakan benda itu lama-lama karena alasan kepanasan. Didorong rasa penasaran, Chanyeol mendekati anak itu ketika lapangan sudah sepi karena latihan telah berakhir dan langit mulai kemerahan.

"Hei," Chanyeol menyapa sengan senyum canggung. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. Lalu berbalik badan ingin menyusul yang lain. Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan emosi kurang stabil, dan ia baru saja melihat si kepala helm melengos tidak menjawabnya?

"Aku bicara padamu," ia menjaga suaranya untuk tidak terdengar marah. Alih-alih membuat Baekhyun menghela napas tapi tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Ujung pematik seperti baru saja menyundut kemarahannya. Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama asli dan itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk Baekhyun. Anak itu dapat memerediksi ekspresi seperti apa yang Chanyeol pancarkan sekarang. Pastinya tidak akan jauh berbeda seperti yang ia lihat di tepi lapangan sore itu.

"Kau semudah itu datang dan pergi, kau pikir itu lucu?" Chanyeol menggeram. "Dengan sikapmu yang sekarang aku yakin kau menghilang karenaku 'kan? Jika kau tidak menyukaiku sebagai kaptenmu lebih baik kau keluar dari tim!"

Langkahnya terhenti di pijakan tanah yang basah. Tangannya mengepal dan kepalanya tertunduk ke tanah, menatap basah bayangannya yang terpantul samar-samar di kubangan air di depan ujung sepatunya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kerja keras dalam timku, kau lebih baik mecari tim lain yang sudi mengangkat bocah cengeng sepertimu untuk menjadi beban mereka!"

Itu sangat keterlaluan, demi Tuhan.

Sebuah tarikan pada lengannya membuat Baekhyun membalik secara paksa. Helmnya diangkat untuk kemudian dilempar ke tanah yang basah oleh sang kapten. Air matanya yang mengalir memang hanya menaikkan emosi Chanyeol, tapi melihat rambut anak itu yang kini tepotong pendek tentu membuat hati pria itu mencelos. Tidak ada lagi poni yang menutupi mata lucunya, itu semua terpangkas rapi di atas alis. Tak ditemukannya pula rambut anak itu yang mengembang bulat sampai setengah leher, yang ada hanya rambut potongan cepak yang jelas tidak akan pernah cocok untuk anak itu.

Baekhyun pernah bercerita padanya bahwa itu adalah model rambut kesukaan ibunya yang kini menghilang setelah tsunami Jepang yang dahsyat terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Ibunya adalah seorang reporter di masa itu, beliau ditugaskan meliput perkembangan di negeri Sakura tersebut sebelum Baekhyun menyadari itu adalah tiga bulan terlewat sejak kecupan terakhir yang sang ibu berikan di keningnya.

Dan apa ini?

Baekhyun memotong rambutnya?

"H-hei, ada apa sebenarnya?" suara Chanyeol seperti mencicit, namun Baekhyun dengan jelas bisa mendengarnya.

"Kakak pernah bilang rambutku lucu," setelah kalimat itu terucap, Chanyeol baru menyadari betapa ia merindukan nada kekanakan yang selalu Baekhyun gunakan. "Meski semua orang memintaku untuk merubahnya, aku tidak menuruti karena kakak bilang kakak menyukainya."

Anak itu terisak, Chanyeol hendak meraih dagunya ketika tanpa disangka Baekhyun menepis tangan hangat Chanyeol dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Tapi karena kakak mengatakan itu aku jadi membencinya! Setiap hari aku teringat kata-kata kakak, itu semua terasa seperti aku membodohi diriku sendiri karena kenyataannya hanya aku yang menyukai kakak, sedangkan kakak menyukai Luhan!"

Mendengar suara anak itu yang pecah membuat Chanyeol kian merasa bersalah dan tolol. Ia baru saja membuat patah hati seorang anak yang melayani semua orang dengan sikap manisnya. Tangan Chanyeol mengepal dan ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke samping untuk mengambil helm merah yang beberapa bagiannya terkotori lumpur. Tanpa kata sang kapten memakaikannya lagi pada Baekhyun, membuat suasana hening yang hanya diisi dengan isakan tertahan yang lebih muda.

Chanyeol membersihkan tanah basah yang ada di helm Baekhyun dengan tangannya, lembut sekali gerakan yang ia lakukan. Sebuah fakta bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengecup dalam bagian depan helmnya yang tepat ada di depan keningnya membuat perasaan Baekhyun tak menentu seketika. Terlebih pengakuan selanjutnya yang langsung membuat tubuh anak itu lemas.

"Maafkan aku yang sangat menyukaimu."

.

.

 **Epilog**

.

.

"Apa alasan kakak memilihku jadi _catcher_ saat itu?"

"Hm, karena rambutmu seperti helm?"

"Apa? Itu sangat konyol!"

"Tapi kenyataannya pilihanku tidak salah 'kan? Seseorang dengan kepala seperti helm cocok untuk menjadi penangkap."

"Uh, hu'um.. lalu bagaimana sekarang? Rambutku tidak seperti helm lagi sekarang. Apa posisi yang cocok untukku?"

"Oh, itu. Yang cocok untukmu tentu saja hanya satu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi pacarku."

.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

.

 **a/n:**

 _Bonjour! Long temps te vois pas!  
(iya ini lagi pamer udah belajar bahasa prancis di sekolah._)

Pertama-tama, terima kasih banyak buat teman(s) sehidup-semati ku tercinta yang selalu ngeledek ff ini ga bakal beres, tapi tetep bantu juga nyusun plotnya biarin akhirnya ada bagian yang gak jadi dipake ;') lopyu, ncim and ube!

Dan yah, sebenernya udah pesimis banget bisa lanjutin ini di tengah kesibukan SMA yang mashaAllah, gini amat gusti / _ga._ Seenggaknya sukro cukup puas bisa selesain ini setelah curi-curi kesempatan ga latihan yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil bikin badan remuk ( _sukro ikut sofbol, jadi gatau dorongan/ilham darimana pengen bikin ff tentang ini._ )

Dan engga. Ini ga dari pengalaman pribadi. Serius. Kalau bener iya mimpi apa dapet kejadian kayak begini ( _naon sih kro, naon._ )

Ga bakal banyak omong, sukro akhiri saja sampai disini author note yang asli ga guna banget. Satu pertanyaan aja, **apa bagian yang paling kamu sukaa?** _(Ini ngga terinspirasi dari Dora yah, serius.)_ kalau sukro suka yang bagian Chanyeol marah-marah ke Junmyeon. Gatau kenapa. Ini emang sukro yang agak miring atau apa. Yang jelas gitu.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca!

PM/Review/Fav/Follow? :DDDDDDDD


End file.
